A Night At Baskerville Castle
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: A resident evil/gundam wing/the scariest places on earth story/Rose Red
1. Part One

A night at Baskerville Castle  
By Ryoko of Death  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
  
  
The American pilot stood next to his twin sister staring at the sky. His long braid flowed in the wind, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He looked over to his twin. "What do you think our 'new friend' is gonna be like sis?" he asked as he watched the planes flying by.  
"I don't know." she said, they were so simmilar in looks and expressions that it was amazing. If you were to see one without the other you'd think it was the other. Duo looked at her having the feeling that she was thinking of something by the look on her face.  
"Tsuro, I think you have some idea what our new companion is going to be like." Duo flashed the famous grin as he looked at her. She blushed "I pray to God he's nothing like Heero!"   
"Ok I admit it I did have a little suspicion on what he'd be like"  
"Suspicion?" Duo asked confused now standing infront of Tsuro  
"It's almost like I saw him... In a dream, silly isn't it?" She stopped seeing the plane that was scedualed was there. "Duo I guess we'll find out, ne?"   
Duo turned around and saw him. He was tall almost like a movie star. If Duo were to compare him with a star, he'd think he was that guy that drowned in Titanic. 'What's the guy's name again? I think it was Leonardo DiWhatevero' He grinned as he saw his sister's face.   
She poked him in the side almost as if she could have heard his thoughts. She grinned "It's Leonardo DiCaprio bro" she said   
Duo looked at her surprised 'Did I say that outloud?' he thought as the guy aproched them.  
"Hi...umm Duo Maxwell?" he asked the american pilot  
Duo nodded "This is my sister Tsuro, and your name is?" Duo looked towards his sister. He sweatdroped, she was staring at the guy like he was a piece of meat, and like she hadn't eaten in weeks.   
"Steve... Steve Burnside" he said as he looked towards Duo's twin. She stopped her staring noticing she was being rude and looked towards the ground.  
Duo outstreached his hand "Nice to meet ya"   
Steve took the hand "Not very talkitive is she?" Steve asked Duo   
Duo whispered in his ear "Not always, you're lucky she's not talking your ear off"  
Tsuro's head snapped up. "Huh?" she had heard something and now it was echoing in her mind like a broken record. //'You're not real Solo Reaper'// the words repeated in her mind. 'Stop it' she thought as anger welled up in her.   
Duo poked her "What's wrong?" Her eyes had gone blank which started to scare Duo. Then suddenly Duo could hear it too. //'Solo Reaper is a fake'// 'oh man what the hell is that? Is that what's distracting her so much?' Duo thought then he smacked her lightly. Nothing  
"Here let me help." Steve said. He slapped her hard which threw her to the ground.  
She snapped out of it and got up slowly "Thanks I needed that"  
"No problem, but you've got a pretty hard face kinda like it was made out of metal." he said rubbing his hand.  
She tensed at that comment. Duo looked at them then broke the silence "Come on let's go the others are probably waiting for us outside."  
"Ok" The three walked outside where, as Duo had predicted, the others stood waiting.  
"About time Maxwell" Wufei the Chinese pilot said  
"Who me?" both Duo and Tsuro asked as the pointed at themselves.  
Quatre laughed. "come on let's go it's almost tea time"   
"Where's Heero?" both twins asked at the same time  
Steve felt that was weird how they said everything at the same time and practicly in the same tone of voice. He stared at them as Quatre and Trowa stared at them along with Wufei.  
"You know that really freaks people out when you guys do that" Trowa said  
"Do what?" The twins asked in unison.   
"Do that!" Wufei was ticked now in what he was hearing.  
Duo and Tsuro stared and then started to laugh. "oh this is our new companion"  
"Oh how rude of us! I'm Quatre Rababa Winner"   
"My name's Steve Burnside"  
"Name's Trowa Barton that really irritated guy there is Wufei Chang"   
"Nice to meet you" He said as he shook both Trowa's and Quatre's hands. He bowed his head to Wufei.  
"Well let's be off and to answer your earlier question, Heero's reserching something that we'll all be working on" Quatre said  
'Working on what?' Tsuro wondered. The car ride was long seeing how it was Wufei driving. Tsuro fell asleep.  
  
~Dream sequence~ *Tsuro is engulfed by only darkness. She is completely alone*  
  
//Tsuro the spirits will visit you on this new mission//  
  
'What mission? What spirits? What are you talking about?'  
  
//Tsuro the mission Heero is working on is for all of you and that new guy with you. You and Duo will finnaly harnest your powers...//  
  
'What powers? I'm so confused!'  
  
//Tsuro I mustn't say anything more. I just came to warn you be carefull with the mission. There will be a spirit there that will.....Stay....away...from....Baskerville....Castle//   
  
'That will what? Please don't go! Tell me!'  
  
*She's left alone again in the darkness of her own being*  
  
Duo poured water on her and she woke up "What was the big deal! Tryin' t' drown me or somethin'?"   
"No we're home you fell asleep on Steve"   
She blushed "I did?" She realized she was at home on the couch.  
"Were you planing to sleep with him sis?"   
"No!"   
"You're not sleeping with Heero are you?" he suddenly got an image in his head. A naked Tsuro and a naked Heero. "Oh God please tell me your not or I'm gonna be sick"  
Tsuro grinned "That info is classified" she was only teasing him, she was still a virgin, despite all the missions she went on where she had risked lossing that. She suddenly realized that Duo wasn't kidding when he said he was going to be sick. He ran up the stairs and the bathroom door slammed shut behind him. Tsuro laughed as she heard him screaming   
"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Duo screamed loudly.  
Heero came down dragging Duo behind him by his braid. "we have to talk about this new adventure that all of us are going to share" Heero's voice was low and flat he sounded almost board all the time when he talked. Everyone gathered themselves on the couch. Steve was sitting next to Tsuro, Quatre sitting next to Trowa, and Wufei sitting next to Heero and Duo. "Ok now that we're all settled. Our mission is to last at least a night at a 'haunted' mansion"  
"What? This is nonsense!" Wufei exclaimed  
"No actually it's not Wufei. There had been many unexplainable things going on there."  
"Well what's the name of this place?" Tsuro asked  
"Baskerville Castle it's located in England" Heero said  
Her eyes widend remebering the words from the dream //Tsuro I mustn't say anything more. I just came to warn you be carefull with the mission. There will be a spirit there that will.....Stay....away...from....Baskerville....Castle// 'Oh no... how am I going to get out of this?' "Umm I don't think I should go...." she said making it visable of her fear  
"Heh come on what's the worst that can happen?" Steve asked accepting the challenge, he was only thinking about how long he's been near zombie invested towns and how he was no longer afraid.   
"Weak woman" Wufei snorted  
"I'm not weak! I... just don't think it's a good idea."  
"Oh come on Tsuro it won't be the same with just one jar of Maxwell house coffee" Quatre laughed  
"I don't know..." The words kept echoing in her mind. //Stay.....away....//  
"Well sis if ya change your mind by tommorow come an' tell us ok?"   
She nodded and went upstairs after giving everyone a peck on the cheek "G'night"  
That night as Tsuro slept she had a darker dream then the one before. She was surrounded by fire. No matter where she turned she saw fire. She wanted to cry then a voice started to call out to her. The same voice she heard when she was at the airport.   
  
~Dream Sequence~ *She stands there fire blazing all around her never dying down*  
  
//Tsuro you coward go on and go to the Baskerville Castle I assure you nothing will happen to you//  
  
'Who are you? What do you want'  
  
//It is of no importance of who I am now you will go Tsuro!//  
  
'How do you know my name?'  
  
//Let's just say I know a lot about you Tsuro and about your brother, Duo//  
  
'Wait I need to know more!'  
  
//No go to the castle and you will find out more there//  
  
'But....'  
  
*the voice dissapeared leaving Tsuro crying the heat getting to her*  
  
Tsuro screamed out into the darkness of her room. Her bangs were matted to her forehead. Duo and the other ran in after hearing her scream. Duo sat at the edge of her bed. "Tsuro wake up." She tossed and turned violently. Heero handed Duo a glass of water. "Thanks" Duo threw the water in her face.   
She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at them. Her eyes darted face to face.   
"You ok sis?"  
She shook her head. "I'm afraid to be alone" her voice trembled. She was a Federal agent/gundam pilot and she was actually scared to be alone. She looked at Duo then Heero and then to Steve who had seemed to have worried about her. He was the first one there, he had left his room to get a drink when she screamed.   
Duo wrapped his arms around her "shhh it'll be ok just go back to sleep"  
"NO! To many bad things in my dreams. I can't possibly go back to sleep now."   
Duo sighed "You have to find away"  
"I'm going with you guys tommorow I don't want to be left alone here"  
They all nodded whiched seemed to freak her out. "Duo I'll stay with her." Steve volentered  
Duo nodded and they left. Steve sat down on the bed and looked at Tsuro. "You ok?"  
She shook her head "Steve it was horrible..."  
"Can you tell me about it? It might help"   
"Fire always surrounding me...these two voices....they keep telling me differant things...." she laied her head on his shoulder tears falling from her eyes. Her hair had come undone from the braid she had it in.   
Steve held her close and ran his fingers through her long, silky soft brown hair. "Tsuro, it'll be ok they're just nightmares you shouldn't let them get in the way of living your life."  
She sighed "Steve it's just really scaring me.... I'm really afraid of being left alone now"  
"You don't have to be I'm here." he said as he thought to himself 'she's so beautiful' She looked up at him, her blue eyes stared into his. He carresed her cheek and leaned forward. He kissed her. Her hands rested on his bare muscular chest as she allowed him to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her closer to him. Her arms slowly moved to wrap around his waist. His tounge explored her mouth almost hungrily. 'She tastes so good like strawberries and watermelons' he thought as his tounge continued wrestling with his. They pulled apart needing breath.   
"Steve..."  
"Yes Tsuro?"  
"Thank you.... for staying with me please don't leave..."  
He smiled "I'll always stay with your Tsuro" He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He laied her down on the bed and laied next to her. His arms still around her not wanting to wake her if he were to leave. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
The next day Tsuro woke up feeling large arms around her. She looked next to her and smiled seeing Steve next to her fast asleep. 'He stayed... he actually kept his word.' she caressed his cheek. She leaned over to him and kissed him.   
He woke up and smiled "That's a nice way to wake up"   
She smiled "I never woke anyone up like that before..."  
"Really? You telling me you've never snuck into anyone's room and kissed them awake?"  
"Nope have you?"   
"I almost did once... along time ago," he started, "but I've always dreamed of a girl sneaking to my room and kissing me awake. Almost like a snow white story or something..."  
She smiled "well I'm princess charming come to wake you from your slumber" she laughed  
He grinned "well let me go back to sleep then you can do your job" he closed his eyes as he laied his back on the bed.  
She blinked then grinned. She leaned over to him pulling herself almost on top of him. She smiled at how cute he looked. She leaned in and kissed him ever so passionatly. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her on top of him completely. Their tounges wrestling with one another.  
That's when Duo walked in. "OH MY GOD!" Duo screamed then ran into the bathroom an slammed it shut. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Duo screamed, but he didn't do that because of his sister but because he walked in on Heero taking a shower. Duo screamed at the top of his lunges in horror as he froze there staring at Heero's wet naked body.  
"Omae o Koruso Duo!" Heero yelled out at him, Duo was too scared to move.  
Tsuro heard Duo screaming and praying not to die. She shook her head in shame. "He walked in on Heero again"  
"Again? You mean Duo did that before?"   
"Yup last week... and again the week before that and the week before that...."  
"Looks like your brother likes Heero" he muttered before he pulled her back into his kiss.  
That afternoon Tsuro stood next to Steve at the airport. "Heh you just got here and we're at the airport already!"  
"Yeah freaky isn't it?"  
"Yeah" she said 'I hope I packed my Quantium blaster just incase oz is behind this.'  
'There's something weird about this...' Steve thought as he watched all of them. 'They're so weird like they have something to hide.'  
Tsuro looked over to Duo a serious look on her face. The black leather suited her showing off her curves beautifuly. She had a black trench coat on and black boots. Her hair of course was in a braid. She whispered in Duo's ear "Shinigami, what's going on?"  
"I don't know Solo Reaper" he grinned as she sat next to him. She crossed her legs and watched Steve as he sat down next to her.  
He grinned at her and whispered in her ear "You look good in leather"  
She blushed and looked at him "You look good without a shirt on" she grinned evily  
Then the P.A. boomed "Flight 408 to England now boarding"  
"That's us" Heero said as he closed his laptop. The all boarded the plane and sat in their seats. Tsuro next to Duo, Trowa next to Quatre, Wufei next to someone he didn't know, and Heero next to Steve.  
"Umm you mind if I switch seats?" he asked Heero  
"Hn." Heero was working his laptop and didn't care.  
Steve stood up and walked towards Duo. "Hey Duo can we swicth seats? I wanna sit next to Tsuro, please?"   
"No go ahead, but she's already asleep... plane rides are boring to her so she just goes straight to bed" Duo got up and walked towards his new seat.  
Steve sat down and pulled up the bar that was between them. He put his arms around Tsuro a smile on his face.  
She opened her eyes "Steve?" She turned her head  
"Hi again" he grinned noticing her breasts were revealed to him. "Tsuro..."  
"Hmn?" She looked down where he was looking and blushed   
"We seem to be the only one on this plane" Heero said outloud  
With that note Steve kissed Tsuro's chest which left her boiling hot. He grinned "Like that one?"  
She smiled blushing slightly "Maybe..."  
  
Hours later the plane landed. They all walked off the plane and out of the station after getting their bags. They went towards their destination...Baskerville Castle... Home of the dead. Tsuro suddenly started to feel cold. Something was wrong it was the middle of summer and she was freezing. "We're getting closer."  
"How do you know Tsuro?" Heero asked  
"I just know.... this area seems familiar..." suddenly a flash as she touched a brick barrier around the castle.   
  
//Lets get out of here!//  
  
"What going on who are all these people?" Tsuro asked outloud all the images that only she can see, until Duo touched the wall.  
  
//People run get out of here it's not safe anylonger! The girl haunts this place!// the people turn hearing Tsuro //There she is the demon that took poor Kevin's wellbeing! After her drive her away!//  
  
"No you have me mistaken with someone else!" Tsuro screamed out then collapsed as she felt her heart stop for a few moments.  
  
"TSURO!" Steve ran to her. "Come on..." Steve picked her up and leaned against the wall. Now he was trapped in this  
  
//It's Kevin Wellsome! He's alive... She's cursed him to being one of the devil's hand! A cursed zombie!//  
  
"No... I've had enough of zombies... that's why I came as an exchange student!" Steve cried out still holding Tsuro tightly.  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei pulled the three away from the wall. "What did you see?" Quatre asked  
"They were accusing her..." Duo started  
"Who was?" Wufei asked  
"A group of people who lived in the castle.... they had the olden day attire...." Steve stated  
"You mean they were ghosts?" Trowa asked  
  
TBC......  
  
AN: This is an alternate universe where Duo has a sister and Steve is very much alive :)   



	2. Part Two

A Night at Baskerville Castle  
By Ryoko of Death  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
Where we last left our heros and heroin they were on there way to Baskerville castle....  
  
Hours later the plane landed. They all walked off the plane and out of the station after getting their bags. They went towards their destination...Baskerville Castle... Home of the dead. Tsuro suddenly started to feel cold. Something was wrong it was the middle of summer and she was freezing. "We're getting closer."  
"How do you know Tsuro?" Heero asked  
"I just know.... this area seems familiar..." suddenly a flash as she touched a brick barrier around the castle.   
  
//Lets get out of here!//  
  
"What's going on who are all these people?" Tsuro asked outloud all the images that only she can see, until Duo touched the wall.  
  
//People run get out of here it's not safe any longer! The girl haunts this place!// the people turn hearing Tsuro //There she is the demon that took poor Kevin's wellbeing! After her drive her away!//  
  
"No you have me mistaken with someone else!" Tsuro screamed out then collapsed as she felt her heart stop for a few moments.  
  
"TSURO!" Steve ran to her. "Come on..." Steve picked her up and leaned against the wall. Now he was trapped in this  
  
//It's Kevin Wellsome! He's alive... She's cursed him to being one of the devil's hand! A cursed zombie!//  
  
"No... I've had enough of zombies... that's why I came as an exchange student!" Steve cried out still holding Tsuro tightly.  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei pulled the three away from the wall. "What did you see?" Quatre asked  
"They were accusing her..." Duo started  
"Who was?" Wufei asked  
"A group of people who lived in the castle.... they had the olden day attire...." Steve stated  
"You mean they were ghosts?" Trowa asked  
"That's what I mean.... spirits that won't rest 'til everything is destroied..." Steve started, "almost like zombies...."   
Tsuro groaned "What happened?"  
"Tsuro you're ok!" Steve said looking down at her.  
"Yeah...can you put me down now?"  
"Oh sorry..." he put her down and stared at her "You ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine what happened?"  
"I'm not too sure it was really weird..." Duo said  
"I guess we're better off not knowing huh?" Tsuro stated. She looked down wondering more about this. She did know but she wasn't going to say anything.  
Steve stole a glance at her and noticed the look of worry on her face. No one else seemed to pick it up as quickly as he did.   
  
Hours later they had gotten into the castle. Tsuro was sitting on the couch not noticing Steve was watching her. An invisable wind blew by her. She looked around wondering who opened the door, a window, or any vents in the place. Feeling akward she pulled out her headphones. She put them at full blast. Singing along to all the words, she didn't notice the others had returned from exploring the place and were now staring at her. She had closed her eyes to concentrate on the music and not how scared she was. "I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy, my head is spinin' round and round you got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground what is this power that you have over me? I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy I don't know just what to do I've been in love but this is something new your the one for me it's plain to see I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy" Duo flicked her and she snapped out of it "Oww what was that for?"  
"Tsuro you were singing again..."  
"And?" Tsuro got up  
"And you suck...."  
"Oh and your any better Duo?" They stared at eachother sparks flying between them as they growled at eachother.  
Everyone sweatdroped "Duo...." Quatre started  
"Tsuro....." Steve started trying to pull them apart  
"WHAT!?" the two of them screamed at Quatre and Steve in unison.  
Tsuro reached into her pocket and took out the quantium blaster. She pointed it at Duo.  
Duo growled and took out his bazoka. More sparks flew inbetween them. Tsuro's eyes glowed red with anger and something else. 'No stop get out get out!' her mind screamed  
"Tsuro stop it now!" Steve yelled trying to distract her  
She turned the gun towards him 'Get some control over this Tsuro!' she pulled the trigger on him. she finnaly snapped out of it and dropped the gun. With practiclly all her speed she pushed down Steve before the powerful blast of the Quantium 356B could get him. The blast hit her and threw her across the room. 'What the hell came over me? Why did I do that? What the hell is it about this place that brings all my anger out?' she thought as she bleed on the marble floor.  
Steve sat up and looked towards Tsuro's 'broken down' body. He got up and walked over to her. He kneeled down and carresed her cheek. Her cheeks were red with embarrasment and anger towards herself.   
She blinked hearing the communicator going off. She was about to reach for it when Steve picked it up. She started to panic then he held it for her. She sighed in relief. "Tsuro here"  
"Tsuro what the hell is going on?! Where the hell are you?" the man on the other end asked  
"Baskerville Castle..."  
The man seemed to panic "What the hell are you doing there? Don't you know that place is out of our limits?" the man was lying he just didn't want her there  
"Your lying" she said flat out.   
"Look Tsuro leave there now it's not safe there"  
"Huh?"  
The others stood behind her. "What do you mean it's not safe here?" Quatre asked  
The man paniced "I thought you were alone Tsuro"  
"No... Commander I'm not alone...."  
Duo kneeled down next to her "Sorry sis.... I don't know what came over me"  
"It's ok something came over me too"  
The commander stared at Duo and Tsuro "They look just like them..."  
"What?"  
"The two twins that used to live in that castle almost 1200 centuries ago."  
"Heero can you hook your laptop to this?" Tsuro asked  
"Yeah I can" Heero took out the laptop knowing what she was going to ask. He hooked up the laptop to the communicator  
"Well Commander can you send any and all info on this place and the people who lived here? And could you narrarte for us?" Tsuro asked  
"Sure..." He sent pictures of all the past tennants of the castle. A picture came up that caught Tsuro's eye  
"Who's that?" Tsuro asked as she stared at the picture of the girl. She looked exactly like her.   
"That's Gabriela Baskerville... one of the first occupants of this place. She died tragicly in the year 1810."  
"How did she die?"   
"Her step father murdered her... in the very place you're sitting"  
"Why? Why would anyone want to kill someone?" Steve asked  
"She and her brother Patrick Baskerville along with their mother Elena Baskerville held special powers. He was afraid of it. He was very happy with the Salem witch trials that occured years before. He hated people who had powers greater than man kind itself."  
"But still why? Didn't he know that, that was against God's law?" Steve asked  
"He thought of them as the devil and not worthy of God's law."   
"It's a shame she was so beautiful.... what happened to the brother?"  
"He escaped... to the U.S.O.A and changed his last name"  
"To what?" Duo asked  
"McGoverin.... the same as your's Tsuro"  
"Wha? Mine? I never had any other last name but Maxwell"  
"No your last name is McGoverin and I know this because..."  
"Because what?" Duo asked furious. Who was this guy to tell her that?  
"Because I'm your father....."  
"......" Heero remained speechless with this new turn of events.  
"That's why I was told not to come here..... the ghost feared that the step father would think I was Gabriela..." Tsuro started  
Suddenly the power went out. Leaving all of them in the darkness. Tsuro screamed. The lights came back on and Tsuro was gone. "TSURO!" Duo screamed out  
"What the hell?" Wufei was confused.... he had a lot of liquor on the plane and he was still out of it.   
Steve heard her screams. //Come Kevin come save your Gabriela! Before it's too late!// Steve ran trying to find her. A zombie came out of the shadows stoping him from going anywhere else. "No out of my way!" He shot the zombie down with Tsuro's Quantium blaster. He ran up the stairs figuring that's where she was 'If that thing was trying to stop me from gettin' up there that means this is where she is' he turned a cornor and down a hall. Another zombie blocking the path. Steve shot it down too. He ran towards a door. Another zombie blocked the path. Steve growled and shot it down. He broke it down and saw her. "Tsuro" he whispered   
Her hands and feet were roped together as she hung from above. She groaned and looked down at him. "Steve!" she tried to move but the ropes were on too tight, causing rope burn when she did move. She winced in pain. "Steve this guy's crazy please help me."  
"Don't worry 'Suro I'll get you out of this" little did he know that the ghost was right behind him ready to strike.  
Tsuro looked over to him again and paniced "STEVE! BEHIND YOU!"   
He turned but it was too late the ghost struck him down. Steve felt a side of his head bleeding. A hand reached down and put an extreme amount of pressure on it. Steve screamed out in pain.   
"No! Get your slimy hands off him you creep!" Tsuro avoided the pain of the ropes as she slipped one of her hands free. She untied the other and bent over to her feet. She untied them and rubbed her arms. "Steve throw over the Quantium!" Steve slid it over still in pain from the pressure. She jumped down from the balcony. She picked it up 'The ghost shell only thing I can think of... it might just work...' She put in the four ghost shells she had brought with her. 'This better work....' She took off the safety  
It heard the click of her blaster and looked up. It moved at top speed towards her, making her freeze in place. It's mist swirled around her then finnaly cascaded itself to a human form. Revealing that it was a man. "Hello my dear Gabriela..." he took her hand and kissed it.  
Tsuro stared frozen in place. 'What the hell.... He looks like Steve, but Steve is over there...'  
"Don't you recognize your fiancee?" he asked  
"Kevin...." she said in a whisper. Then she noticed the other ghost hovering over Steve, that was the killer. Kevin was trying to stop him by trying to enter Steve and become one with him.   
He nodded "I know your not really Gabriela, just her ancestor, and I also know she was reborn within you" he whispered in her ear  
She sighed "I'm glad someone knows that..." she started "How do we stop him?"   
"You know..." He pointed at the blaster "That will only stop him for now... long enough for me to enter your love"   
She nodded "I think you better disaper till I call you back... The shell will take any ghost it senses is near."   
He nodded and left her to her buisness hoping for the best.   
She looked back towards Steve and saw the pained look in his eyes. "Hey you!" The ghost looked up, "Yeah you! I've got something for ya!" She pulled the trigger and out came the ghost shell set on evil. The ghost was trapped and she ran towards Steve. "Steve you ok?"  
He groaned "I've been better...."  
"Kevin you can come back now" Kevin came out of the floor boards and entered Steve. As he did this Tsuro ripped a part of her shirt and wrapped it around Steve's wounded head. She kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes as he felt Tsuro's warm lips against his forehead. She smiled. "How do you feel now?" She asked him  
"I feel better now" he smiled at her as she stood.   
She held out her hand to him. Tsuro helped him up and smiled again. The shell suddenly started to break open.   
The ghost came out and grabbed Tsuro holding a knife to her neck. "stay away if you want her alive"  
Steve steped closer only to see the blade start to puncture her throught. He watched her blink away tears of pain. " 'Suro...."  
They disapeared only her screams of pain left echoing in the cold dark recesses of the room.  
"TSURO!!!" Steve screamed as he fell to his knees. For him everything just got colder and darker.  
  
TBC........  
  
AN: I know there's probably a lot of typos here but notepad doesn't have spell check :( well tell me what you think I love to hear from you flames are welcome I need them to make smores anyway :)  
~Ryoko of Death 


	3. Part Three

A Night at Baskerville Castle  
By Ryoko of Death  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
  
Where we last left our heros and heroin something fishy is going on.....past lives, ghosts, Tsuro and Duo find out their past, and a murder? Find out in this Episode 3: Pain, Suffering and a Murder? It get's discusting in this chapter so don't read if you have an easy stomach or if you like Wufei cause there's some bashing  
  
Episode 3: Pain, Suffering and a Murder?  
  
He searched for Tsuro and the Quatium Blaster. He slipped on something and rubbed his head. Steve looked around him and touched the dark red liquid puddling on the floor. "Blood? Oh no Tsuro...." He got up and followed the blood. It trailed to a room it had fancy letters on it that read 'Infirmary' He looked on and pushed the door open. There was a tub of ice in the room. In the cornor near a window was a small dish, on the dish laied fresh kidneys and bloody utensils. He stared at it and almost started to feel sick. He moved to investigate the room some more when all of a sudden, out of nowhere came a scream and some cubes of ice falling. He turned in fear as he froze. All he could see was the back of the girl, she had a cut that closed slightly while she was in the tub. The gash was located where her kidneys were located. She was standing. He couldn't tell who this was at all. Her hair was down long and brown. Then he realized who she was. " 'Suro...." he whispered  
She fell back into the ice after touching the gash. She was in tears and in pain 'why me?' she wondered. She looked over to Steve hearing her name. "Steve..... call an ambulance..." she said before laying in the ice knowing if she tried to get out on her own she'd eventually die. "Get them before I go unconscience again...."  
Steve stared and went over "Tsuro I'll get that ghost mascrading bastard for this." He touched her cheek "I can't leave you alone here 'Suro I'm afraid to"  
"If he finds you, the same thing that happened to me will happen to you...." she started, "Go get an ambulance and then you can get me out of here... t.....tell the others.... and if anything happens I want you to know I love you......" she went unconscience  
Steve growled as he touched her cheek "I love you too...... and I'll be back for you....." he got up and turned around only to see the one who caused all of this.  
"Hmmm 'I love you too......and I'll be back for you'? Hmmm seems like a plan... unfourtunatly it won't succeed." he grabbed his neck and tried strangling him.  
Steve grabbed the arms of the bastard and tried getting out of the grip. That's when Duo and the others got there.  
Duo shot at him "That's for my sister!" Duo had the ghost shells he had found the Quantium that Steve had also been looking for. The shell devoured the ghost made almost human. "Steve you ok? Where's Tsuro?" he asked helping Steve and checking him over for any wounds.  
Steve pointed to the tub. "She's knocked out... he took out her kidneys.... and I think he was going to kill her so there won't be any evidence left of this."  
Duo and the others stared at the tub. Wufei being as drunk as he was went over to the tub and started to mess with Tsuro's wound. It reopened blood gushing out. "Pretty wawa..." Wufei said then blacked out himself from being drunk and the fact that Heero did a Xena move on him.  
Tsuro's blood ran throughout the ice like tomatoe juice only darker like the cherry liguid they put in the water ice. Her face scrunched up at all the cold and pain mixing into one another. Tsuro moved, one of the sharp pieces of ice making it's way into her open wound. Blood curdiling screams echoing throughout the room. Steve kneeled down, frantically trying to help the best way that he could. "Tsuro....... Oh man..... Too much blood we have to get her out of here and fast..." He said to Duo and the others.  
Heero growled at Wufei's fallen form. "You did this Wufei........." He muttered as he picked up Wufei smaking him bringing him back to reality.  
"Ugh What the.....?" He could smell his own liquired up breath and cringed "This is why I never take plane rides"   
Heero let him go and punched him "Thanks to you being drunk, Tsuro might die!" Heero was outraged too much to stand it any more. It was visable Heero liked Tsuro, but to what extent?  
"Wha?" Wufei was way out of it  
Heero dropped him, trying to calm down. "bastard...." he muttered  
"He-Chan calm down we can stop this I know we can.... but none of us can leave or we won't be able to get what we came for..." Duo said  
"Don't call me that Duo...."  
Duo was too busy trying to help Tsuro and Steve to care about what Heero said.  
"Duo I'll leave with her... It's the only way..." Steve said as he picked Tsuro up out of the tub  
Duo nodded "You take care of her Steve.... If anything happens to my sis I'll have your head and I think I speak for all of us"   
"Don't worry Duo... just watch my back ok?"  
"Sure" they all ran out behind Steve. Then Steve was blown away, he held Tsuro tightly. He hit the marble pillar with a sickening thud.  
"Ugh...." he was starting to remember his own past... a past with Tsuro.... his fiancee. He looked at her. "Tsuro.... I won't let this happen to us again."  
She opened her eyes they glowed an eerie red. "Steve.... what's happenening to me?"  
"I... I don't know.... just hang on ok?"  
Duo ran over the same eeire red glow came from his eyes. "Tsuro we have to........"  
//Tsuro here's your chance! Your powers are manifesting! Take Duo's hand and stand! Be one with him and Steve. It's the only way to defeat him!//  
Suddenly there was a flash of light that transformed everyone, returning to the past where it all happened. The old wood of the stairs magically transformed into the beautifuly hand crafted stairways that they once were. From the year 3010 to the year 1810 the year Gabriela was murdered. Tsuro was standing inbetween Steve and Duo, holding both their hands. Tsuro stood wearing something she would never in her life wear, a dress, a beautiful white frilly dress that suited her well. Steve and Duo wore a suit set of that time, Steve wore a green one while Duo wore a blue one. A gust of wind blew Tsuro away, but she stoped herself with her power. She looked at what was pokeing her back. It was a knight's spear. She walked away from it and back to Duo and Steve. "That was a close one...."  
"Yeah, You ok 'Suro?" Steve asked  
She looked up at him "Yeah...." She grabbed a hold of his hand, she looked forward and grabbed Duo's hand.  
Steve looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "We stick together right?"  
"Right!" the twins said in unison.   
"This guy won't get us this time" Tsuro whispered as she tightened her grip on Steve's hand.  
"'Suro that's a little too tight hun." 


	4. Part Four

A Night at Baskerville Castle  
By Ryoko of Death  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
  
Episode 4: The Awakening of a Devil  
  
Announcer Dude: When we left off, Tsuro, Duo, and Steve were just realizing who they were. The ghost of the past returns and it doesn't seem like they have a chance....or do they? Find out in this episode of A Night at Baskerville Castle...  
  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light that transformed everyone, returning to the past where it all happened. The old wood of the stairs magically transformed into the beautifuly hand crafted stairways that they once were. From the year 3010 to the year 1810 the year Gabriela was murdered. Tsuro was standing inbetween Steve and Duo, holding both their hands. Tsuro stood wearing something she would never in her life wear, a dress, a beautiful white frilly dress that suited her well. Steve and Duo wore a suit set of that time, Steve wore a green one while Duo wore a blue one. A gust of wind blew Tsuro away, but she stoped herself with her power. She looked at what was pokeing her back. It was a knight's spear. She walked away from it and back to Duo and Steve. "That was a close one...."  
"Yeah, You ok 'Suro?" Steve asked  
She looked up at him "Yeah...." She grabbed a hold of his hand, she looked forward and grabbed Duo's hand.  
Steve looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "We stick together right?"  
"Right!" the twins said in unison.   
"This guy won't get us this time" Tsuro whispered as she tightened her grip on Steve's hand.  
"'Suro that's a little too tight hun."  
She lossened it a bit. "Sorry..." The three glowed with power.   
Her eyes were now a softer blue, she wanted to win no matter what happened.   
"GABRIELA!" The husky voice of her step father screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Not if I can help it!" Tsuro, was no longer Tsuro, She was Gabriela Baskerville, princess of Spain. "Bring it Fardious!"  
"But of course, princess!"  
"Get ready Patrick, Kevin... It is time!" She grinned and let go of their hands. "Take cover"  
"What are you doing?" her brother asked  
"I'm going to do something that will scare the hell out of every one!"  
"OH NO!" Her brother screamed "She's going to sing!"  
"Not only that dear brother" she said with a grin  
"OH NO SHE'S GOING TO SING N'SYNC SONGS!!!!" he ran grabbing a shield and putting plugs in his ears.  
"You're love is like a river peaceful and deep..."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the devil screamed and disappeared  
She fell to her knees and gasped  
"What's wrong Tsuro?" Heero asked  
"I didn't sing Nsuck did I?"  
"Yup..."  
"NO!!!!"   
They all laughed   
"Well... just long as I don't sing Bratney Spores..."  
They laughed harder at the way she looked "Look in a mirror 'Suro..."  
She got up and went to a mirror. She suddenly started to scream, She had blonde hair and was wearing Brittney Spears' pink outfit from 'I'm a slave 4 you' video "OH GOD NO!!!!" She ran up the steps and a door slamed  
Steve called after her "But I like you in pink!" He ran after her "I LOVE YOU BRITTNEY!!!"  
She screamed and woke up "Damn that was a night mare... Nsuck and Brattney Spores?! What the hell?" she looked around she was still in baskerville castle, She started to sing Pink's You make me sick. "you make me sick i want you and i'm hating it.... can't get enough of it you got me going again baby you got me again..." Then she looked around again and got out of bed. She danced and sung you can do it put your back into it! She shook her bootay and her chichis. She bounced and worked up a sweat.  
Steve walked in watching her and grinning. He danced over and they grinded.  
She turned and put her arms around his neck. She looked at him and it wasn't Steve it was Fardious, she stopped and gulped. "Where's the real Steve?"  
"Dead of Course..." He said still dancing.  
She screamed and woke up, she pinced herself.   
Steve was battling Fardious  
"What happened?"  
"You blacked out when he Aperated..." Heero Said  
She got up.   
  
  
TBC.... !?!?!?!  
  
Announcer dude: What will happen? Why is Heero taking watch over Tsuro? Find out in the next episode of the Gundam Piolts in Baskerville Castle  
  
An: Sorry... it's kinda weak Right? Don't worry the next one will be better... Flames welcome 


	5. A night in Baskerville castle... Towards...

A Night at Baskerville Castle  
By Ryoko of Death  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
  
Episode 5: Apperance of a Friend  
  
Announcer Dude: What happens when you put Duo's Sister and Heero in one room with Steve battling her father, a still drunk wufei, a very scared Quatre, a Trowa that's showing a side of him no one never thought they would, and Duo about to kill NSuck? Find out in this episode!  
  
  
Steve walked in watching her and grinning. He danced over and they grinded.  
She turned and put her arms around his neck. She looked at him and it wasn't Steve it was Fardious, she stopped and gulped. "Where's the real Steve?"  
"Dead of Course..." He said still dancing.  
She screamed and woke up, she pinced herself.   
Steve was battling Fardious  
"What happened?"  
"You blacked out when he Aperated..." Heero Said  
She got up. And watched as Steve fought  
He flew back.  
She stepped in "Sonic.... BOOM!!!" She punched the ground and a shock wave was created. She emmited a hi- pitched sound(OH NO!! MARIAH CARRY'S AT IT AGAIN!!) that only effected Fardious.  
"YOU BITCH!!!" he readied a blast, and threw it at her.  
She flew back and into a figure covered in black. She looked back. "It can't... be..."  
He grinned "It is... Did you miss me?"  
She got up "But..."  
He kissed her "I missed you too"  
"Trek..."  
"Who the hell is this guy?"   
She looked over to Heero, he was blacked. 'Heero...' she bent over and ripped the bottom front of the dress. "What the hell's the point... in this..."   
They looked at her.  
she put her hair in a bun and took out her quantum blaster. "Let's see... everybody has a weakness... even ghosts..."  
Fardious growled.   
"Maybe... your's... is... MAGIC!"  
He fell back.   
Trek grabbed his quantum 486B and put in some shells  
She shot at Fardious with her quantum 886 long range barrel. 'one shell left... mustn't waste it...'  
He was against the wall now cringing... but realizing, or more like thinking, she was out he got up. He threw a blast at her.  
It cut her cheek. 'damn it...' blood ran down her cheek.  
Steve watched 'What the hell...'  
Trek started shoting knowing why she wasn't.  
"What the hell are you using?!" Tsuro asked  
"Well love... I'm using decesers..."  
"DECESERS!?! ARE YOU INSANE!?!"  
"Yup..." he grinned as Fardious fell bleeding "Now use your last magic shell..."  
"Ok!" She grinned pointing the blaster at him "My last shell... wanna taste it?" she shot him  
He screamed in decisive pain. He turned into dust.  
She looked over to Heero and went to him. she dropped to her knees 'Heero wake up... please it's over...'  
Trek grinned "That's not gonna work..."  
"WHY NOT!?!" she screamed at him.  
"See ya 'round..." he walked out.  
"Heero wake up NOW!"  
He opened his eyes " 'Suro..." he put his hand on her bleeding cheek.   
She smiled "Thank Kami!" she kissed his forehead. "You ok?"  
"Yeah..." he sat up.  
Steve felt jealious. 'What the hell does he got that makes her like that?'  
He stood "Let me help you up..." he held out his hand  
She took it and stood.   
He smiled and they stared into eachothers eyes.  
She blushed and looked away quickly.  
Steve growled. 'Heero Yuy... you've had your chance with her! Now it's my turn!'  
"I guess since this is all over... we should go to sleep?"  
"Right..." 


	6. Part 6

A Night at Baskerville Castle  
  
By Kitanna Estacion  
  
A Resident Evil/Gundam Wing/The Scariest Places on Earth Story  
  
Ep. 6: Tsuro and Heero  
  
Announcer Dude: Hey when we last left them, Trek had reappeared in her life, then, disappeared once more.  
  
Now that Heero's up, Tsuro shows a lot of care for him, as Steve gets even more jealous  
  
What will he do? Find out on this Episode of a Night Baskerville Castle, Tsuro and Heero  
  
Trek grinned "That's not gonna work..."  
  
"WHY NOT!?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"See ya 'round..." he walked out.  
  
"Heero wake up NOW!"  
  
He opened his eyes "'Suro..." he put his hand on her bleeding cheek.   
  
She smiled "Thank Kami!" she kissed his forehead. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." he sat up.  
  
Steve felt jealous. 'What the hell does he have that makes her like that?'  
  
He stood "Let me help you up..." he held out his hand  
  
She took it and stood.   
  
He smiled and they stared into each others eyes.  
  
She blushed and looked away quickly.  
  
Steve growled. 'Heero Yuy... you've had your chance with her! Now it's my turn!'  
  
"I guess since this is all over... we should go to sleep?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Heero stole a glace at her, then the spirit of Kevin flew out of Steve and he flew back.  
  
"STEVE!" She stared.   
  
Heero grabbed her arm. "Gabriela..."  
  
She turned looking at him. "Kevin... you mean... I was meant to be with..."  
  
Duo watched them and smiled. "Yes, the true Kevin was erased from your memories.   
  
It seems we all had a part to play, the Steve who you thought was Kevin, was really Andrew,   
  
Kevin's brother. He was so jealous of Kev that he revealed the truth about the Baskervilles, and said   
  
Kevin was apart of this too, so he used Kevin and Mom as a bait for the both of us... as well as Michelle, who I escaped with, and headed to America to have three children."  
  
Tsuro cried as Heero held her. "I should have known..."  
  
Heero watched as Steve got up laughing. "Yes, and I'd do it again." He laughed more.  
  
Tsuro's tears stopped as anger welled up within her. "I can't believe you. I trusted you!"  
  
He laughed as Heero grabbed onto her. "Your weak attempts to save her won't work this time Kevin!" Heero only held Tsuro tighter, protecting her from Steve.   
  
Tsuro held onto Heero as if her life really did depend on him.   
  
He looked down at her. "It's going to be alright Tsuro... I'm here..."   
  
"So am I" Duo said, getting in front of them.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were also getting in front of Heero and Tsuro, as if to protect them as well. "We are too"  
  
"It's almost been a whole day you guys... we've got an hour..." Trowa said- looking back at the two.  
  
"T-too bad... we don't have our gundams..." Tsuro said weakly, her eyes, once filled with life, were dull as she looked upon her past life. "My life... was all a huge lie... a big mistake..." She pulled away from Heero.  
  
"No t-that's not true Tsuro... If it weren't for you... I wouldn't be who I am today." Heero said, staring at her. He then grabbed her from behind, holding her tightly.  
  
"Heero..." She was surprised, but slumped down. "Maybe... You're right... but what if meeting me is leading up to your downfall..."  
  
"Then I'll fall..." He whispered in her ear. "If only it is to know... that you will be ok."  
  
She gasped, feeling his lips on the back of her neck.  
  
"We were meant to be... Gabriela, no, Tsuro Maxwell... I love you." Heero said, smiling into her bare neck.  
  
She closed her eyes. "I love you too... Heero... that's why... I can't let you do this for me... I have to take care of this on my own." She got out of his grip and jumped over the four. "Steve- this is between you and me... leave them out of it." She unsheathed her quantum 880 and pointed it at him.  
  
"Tsuro... to wish that... is to dig your own grave."  
  
"Then dig my own grave I will- But I will not be the one to die today." She took off the safety and aimed it at Steve's head.  
  
He looked at her. "Do it 'Suro..." The real Steve, the one she had come to know, had returned. "Please... I won't fight... I just... don't want to live knowing... that I could have hurt you... Kill me."  
  
She stared at him. "Steve... I'm sorry..." She put both hands on the gun, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Andrew had returned, he unsheathed Steve's own gun and pointed it at Tsuro's womb, knowing that Heero had gotten to her before he ever could. He knew there was a life dwelling inside her.  
  
Heero ran to her, to push her away, to take the hit instead, he pushed her, just as she fired her shot and he had fired his. Heero was hit in the shoulder, but Steve had gotten hit in the head.  
  
Tsuro fell onto the ground, her eyes closed tightly.   
  
The other four gundam fighters ran over to help them.  
  
"'Suro..." Heero looked at her knocked out form, then sat up. He looked at the others. "Don't worry about me! Worry about her damn it!"   
  
Duo knelt by his sister. "That was mighty courageous of you, my brat sister." He smiled down at her, pushing hair from her face.  
  
Quatre looked her over. "Why was he aiming at her womb for?" He touched her tummy and looked at Heero. "Do you know?"  
  
Heero looked at him, then shook his head, taking a cloth and wrapping it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding.   
  
Wufei was watching them, and then realized something. "Heero... Did you not go out with this woman three months ago..?"  
  
Heero gave him a dangerous look. "Shut up Wufei."  
  
Trowa, then gave them both a look. "I remember- you two didn't come home until the next day... two days later I saw you coming out of her room!"  
  
Duo looked up. "NANI!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM?!"  
  
Heero was blushing, which was a first to see. "Leave me alone... She didn't complain." He said with a grin   
  
"WHY I OUGHTA!!" He was about to lunge at Heero when Trowa pushed him back.   
  
"No more fighting here please." Trowa said, looking at them.   
  
Duo sighed. "Alright..." He glared at Heero, then mumbled, "I'll get you later."   
  
"Yeah right" He muttered, then looked at Tsuro.  
  
Wufei grinned at him, then looked at his watch. "Almost there..."  
  
"Good to know..." Trowa sat down on the floor.  
  
Quatre sat next to him. "I'm sleepy..." He laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
Trowa looked down at him, and blushed. "Umm... Quatre... what are you... doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep..." He said sheepishly.   
  
Trowa continued to blush and then sighed. "Alright....alright, sleep then."  
  
Quatre instantly fell asleep, his arms wrapped around him.  
  
Duo smirked at Trowa. "Seems you have a boyfriend now Trowa, how come you never told us?" He said maliciously.  
  
Trowa gave him a vicious look and turned away from him.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hello- anyone alive in there?"  
  
Wufei went over to the door and opened it. "Yes- we're alive, except for one..."   
  
"Oh Hello- you do know... that the contest has been over for more then two hours... right?"  
  
Heero looked up. "TWO HOURS!? WE COULD HAVE LEFT ALL THAT TIME!!"  
  
Duo sweatdroped, "Well- let's get her checked out ok..." He went to pick her up, but Heero grabbed her first.   
  
Heero stood with Tsuro in his arms. He walked off leaving an angry Duo behind.   
  
Trowa helped Quatre wake up by tickling him, then picking him up.   
  
Quatre blinked and stared at Trowa. "Eh- Trowa what are you doing?"  
  
"You're tired aren't you? I'm going to carry you to the car."  
  
Quatre yawned cutely and snuggled into him. "Ok... wake me when we're home..."  
  
Trowa actually smiled. "Alright." He carried him out of the mansion.   
  
Just as everyone had left the mansion and were driving towards the air port, the mansion then blew up, waking up Tsuro from her deep sleep. She sat up quickly, hitting her head. "OWCH! What the..." She looked back at the burning mansion. "We're out already?"   
  
Heero just stared at her, then smiled. "Yes we're out already"  
  
"Heero! You're ok!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing him with all the passion in the world.   
  
He blinked, and then closed his eyes, kissing her back.  
  
It had been almost two months since the castle incident... and Tsuro was in fact pregnant, and by Heero. There was much to be done and so little time. When Duo had found out who the father was, he went after Heero with a quantum blaster and threatened to kill him. Tsuro was now five months pregnant, and as beautiful and demanding as ever.   
  
Heero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, showing her a bouquet of red roses, her favorite.  
  
She took the roses and smiled. "Heero these are beautiful, thank you."   
  
He sat on the table and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly.   
  
She kissed back and smiled at him.   
  
"How's my baby?" He said, being as gentle as possible.  
  
"Making me sick every now and then- but our baby is fine..." She smiled.  
  
He pulled her into a hug.   
  
She hugged him back, surprised by his action.  
  
He then got on his knees in front of her, a smile on his face. "Tsuro Elena Maxwell... Will you... Will you be my wife?"  
  
She started to cry, then fell forward onto him, wrapping her arms around him. "YES, YES!! I WILL I WILL!!" She cried out, kissing him all over his face.   
  
He laughed, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
This is truly- the end... or... is it just the beginning?   
  
An: I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG- Well I graduated from high school- so now, I'm trying to catch up on my fanfics, please forgive me for the wait!  
  
Kitanna 


End file.
